Lo único que importa
by Rarie-Roo 07
Summary: "La vida en el Imperio se ha vuelto un poco predecible" Eso fue lo que le dijo a Twilight , cuando en realidad habría querido decirle la verdad y confesarle que la vida en el imperio era horrible y estaba más que harta de ella. Pero como decirle que ya no amaba a su hermano. Cadence toma la mejor o la peor decisión de su vida "Tu eres lo único que importa ahora" YURI


**Hola a todos :3 Hoy vengo con un one-shot sobre mi princesa favorita, ojala les guste.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Este Fanfic es un yuri, sino es de tu agrado por favor no leas.**

 **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Hasbro.**

 **Lo único que importa**

 **ONE-SHOT**

¿Había lugar más maravilloso en Equestria que el Imperio de Cristal? No. Definitivamente no existía sitio más magnifico y admirable, que el reino que brillaba como el sol cada vez que se iluminaban sus cimientos. La Princesa Cadence, creía firmemente que su imperio era el más maravilloso de Equestria. Ella misma, desde que subió al trono, se había enfocado en devolverle su antigua gloria y valla que lo había logrado, pues desde hace tiempo que se convirtió en cede principal para eventos más importantes, por ejemplo, los juegos de Equestria, las reuniones de las princesas y ahora, tenía el honor de acoger la tan esperada Semana de la Moda.

La princesa estaba más que entusiasmada por el evento, su enorme y encantadora sonrisa no había abandonado su rostro desde que comenzaron las decoraciones dentro del castillo, toda su atención se fijaba en cada detalle para convertir su hogar en la digna representación de la moda. Ella misma se autodenominaba una yegua vanguardista y obsesionada por la belleza, su siempre perfecto aspecto la delataba, por lo que, estaba especialmente contenta por el show de esta noche.

"Alteza, el príncipe Armor ya está en el castillo" le dijo un guardia de cristal mientras hacía una reverencia.

Cadence sonrió tímidamente, sin embargo el gesto se borró de su rostro, al ver a su esposo con los cascos llenos de lodo y dejando enormes marcas de suciedad en la alfombra que se encargó de elegir tan felizmente.

"¡Ya estoy aquí princesa!" dijo Shining dándole un beso descuidado en la mejilla "Uff… el juego de Hoofball de hoy sí que fue intenso pero ¿adivina quién anoto 4 tantos?" exclamo alzando su pecho pero sin dejar de caminar por toda la alfombra.

"Me alegra que te divirtieras cariño… pero creo que has olvidado que hoy se celebra la semana de la moda y… estas ensuciando un poco la decoración"

"Pff amor, esas cosas no son importantes, al menos no tanto como ¡el HoofBall! Bueno me voy a dormir, estoy agotado"

"¿Vas a dormir tan temprano?" pregunto la alicornio un poco decepcionada "Pensé que sería buena idea que fuéramos juntos al evento"

Shining se tomó un momento para pesar y volteo a mirarla sobre su hombro "Ese tipo de eventos no me interesan Cadence, puedes ir tu sola no me necesitas ahí" dijo como si nada a lo que la princesa bajo sus orejas expresando tristeza. "Bueno me voy a descansar… Ah, cariño ¿podrías llevarme algo de comer a la cama?"

"Pero los dos gobernamos el Imperio, sería un insulto para los asistentes que no estuvieras ahí"

"¿Insulto? La semana de la moda es para yeguas, sería peor que me presentara"

"También hay diseñadores machos"

"¡Son un montón de afeminados! No quiero discutir sobre eso, No es No, ahora mi comida"

Cadence asintió y su marido le dedico una ligera sonrisa antes de desaparecer entre las tantas habitaciones del castillo. Soltó un suspiro hallándose sola en el enorme salón. No estaba enojada, no tenía razones para molestarse por la actitud de su marido, pues era un corcel y se comportaba como uno, ella entendía sus gustos y la aceptaba perfectamente, sin embargo lo que la ponía más triste que molesta era que lo que acababa de ocurrir se venía repitiendo durante ya varios meses.

 _"La vida en el Imperio se ha vuelto un poco…predecible"_

Eso fue lo que le dijo a Twilight la última vez que visito Ponyville, cuando en realidad habría querido decirle la verdad y confesarle que la vida en el imperio era horrible y estaba más que harta de ella. Pero como decirle que ya no amaba a su hermano, como explicarle que nada es como ella pensó que sería después de la boda, que Shining no era el caballero que imagino y que todo su perfecto matrimonio era una farsa para no causar revuelo entre los ponis y más importante, para no decepcionar a sus tías.

"Debo continuar" afirmó junto con otro suspiro, ella podía aguantarlo, podía dejar su lado su vida personal pues su más grande preocupación era que la sonrisa en los ponis de cristal fuera por mucho más tiempo.

Con algo de energía renovada salió de castillo para encontrarse con que la pasarela, que partía desde el corazón de cristal, ya estaba casi lista y es más, algunos diseñadores ya se encontraban preparando sus colecciones. Dibujo una gran sonrisa, podía disfrutar sola.

Caminó entre todos los preparativos y decoraciones admirando la variedad de prendas tan únicas que presumían a los espectadores que se anticiparon al show. Un poco más adelante alcanzo a divisar un rostro familiar.

"Buen día Rarity" saludó a la unicornio de pelaje blanco y una de las mejores amigas de su cuñada.

"Oh, Princesa Cadence, es un placer volver a verla" contestó haciendo una reverencia exagerada.

"Por favor Rarity, sin formalidades" dijo dedicándole su encantadora sonrisa "Que gusto verte aquí, supongo que estas tan entusiasmada como yo"

"¡Por supuesto! Competiré con los mejores siete diseñadores del país, estoy más que emocionada"

"¿Solo siete? Pero yo veo más ponis por aquí"

"Son los modelos, ya sabes aquellos ponis hermosos que hacen lucir nuestra ropa aún más increíble"

La princesa se tomó un momento para ver apreciar la increíble cantidad de modelos, tanto machos como hembras "¿Quiénes son los tuyos?"

"Aún no lo sé, se nos asignan al azar"

Cadence asintió sin borrar su sonrisa mirando a su alrededor, será una noche magnifica "Por cierto, ¿Twilight y las demás vendr…" no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que su mirada se encontraron directamente con el par de ojos lilas más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Allá a lo lejos una unicornio de pelaje tan blanco como la nieve, de un cuerno largo y elegante, de una figura esbelta y una Cutie Mark de tres flores de lis, la miraba fijamente, dándole la mirada más sensual que le habían dedicado. La unicornio le sonrió de repente, mostrándose tan radiante y autentica que la alicornio no supo cuando su cuerpo empezó a calentarse hasta que Rarity se lo menciono.

"Cielos Cadence, estas totalmente roja" Expresó la diseñadora.

"Uhm… yo…" no podía articular palabra alguna, sus ojos seguían en la yegua de brillante sonrisa que ahora se dirigía hacia ella.

Caminaba con una elegancia tal que Cadence no pudo despegar sus ojos de sus flancos, no hasta que estuvo justo frente a ella.

"Hola Rarity" Una simple frase que ni siquiera fue dedicada hacia ella, había bastado para encantarla, tenía la voz más maravillosa del universo.

"¡Hola Flor! Que gusto verte otra vez" La potente contestación de Rarity hizo a la princesa darse cuenta de que no había dejado de ver a la unicornio de ojos lilas, lo que la hizo bajar la mirada sumamente avergonzada.

"También me da gusto verte… supongo que ya te informaron que seré parte de tu staff de modelos" dijo Flor con ligera timidez "Es la primera vez que usaré una de tus colecciones, estoy un poco nerviosa"

"Aajhskajhdjkd Flor ¡Que gusto me da que seas mi modelo estrella!" grito la diseñadora abrazándola con fuerza "Por cierto ¿ya conociste a la Princesa Cadence?" dijo recordando la presencia de la alicornio.

"No he tenido el placer" contestó deslizando sus palabras por su boca logrando un tono coqueto que encanto a la alicornio.

"Bien, te la presentare entonces, Flor la Princesa del imperio. Cadence ella es Flor de Lis, es una de las modelos más reconocidas de Equestria, la conocí en Canterlot hace un tiempo"

La modelo sonrió con amabilidad haciendo a Cadence hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas y toda la educación que tuvo "Es un placer señorita De Lis"

"El placer es mío alteza, es un gran honor conocerla en persona finalmente, es mucho más bella de lo que pensé. Será todo una experiencia muy excitante modelar para usted"

"Oh por Celestia"

"¿Disculpe?"

"Nada… que será lindo ver su desfile" contestó nerviosa.

Flor levanto una ceja, al mismo tiempo que sonreía de manera sugerente, no podía controlarse, la princesa era realmente hermosa y desde que acepto sus preferencias sexuales había estado esperando el momento de seducir a al gobernante del imperio de cristal.

"Rarity, ya casi empieza el desfile ¿no tienes que prepararte?" pregunto Flor, esperando poder quedar a solas con Cadence.

"Ah tienes razón, lamento dejarlas, nos vemos princesa"

"Adiós" contestó entendiendo las intenciones de la modelo, ahora que la tenía más cerca podía admirar su melena rosada y la delicada sombra de ojos morada que adornaba más su belleza.

"¿Qué le parece si damos un paseo princesa?"

"Llámame Cadence y me encantaría" afirmo correspondiendo la sonrisa.

El desfile de la gran Semana de la Moda se estaba llevando acabo con el más grande esplendor que podía despedir. Los aplausos, los gritos, las luces, todo era perfecto. Rarity estaba orgullosa, viendo como su colección era admirada y apreciada por toda Equestria. Las modelos lucían las prendas con toda la gracia que debían tener, sin embargo la ausencia de Flor era más que evidente y Rarity, lejos de estar molesta o preocupada, estaba tan feliz y tranquila ya que sabía perfectamente donde estaba su amiga y lo mucho que lo estaba disfrutando.

"Ahh… Flor…" los susurros de Cadence sonaban por lo bajo, en una de las tantas habitaciones del castillo, su cuerpo ardía en las llamas del placer que le otorgaban los suaves toques de la lengua de la modelo, en su parte más íntima. La bella unicornio sostenía sus piernas para mantener un acceso completo del lugar que tanto estaba saboreando, sus ojos lilas estaban fijos en los la princesa, admirando las expresiones tan deliciosas que hacía entre cada lamida.

Jamás, nunca en su vida, Cadence había sentido un sentimiento más maravilloso, nunca había experimentado el verdadero placer, la atención, la preocupación y el amor que le otorgaba otra yegua.

Ella no era lesbiana, estaba casada, era una princesa, debía mantener una imagen adecuada y limpia, como la típica yegua de familia que honra y ama a su esposo por sobre todas las cosas pero todo eso le importaba un casco, no amaba más a Shining, no podía sentir semejante placer con él, no podía siquiera recordar porque se casaron y mucho menos en este instante, en el que su mundo giraba en torno a la unicornio más hermosa que había visto.

Ya no importaba la semana de la moda, no importaba Shining Armor, no importaban sus tías, lo único que importaba en ese momento…

"Tranquila Cadence, disfrútalo, no pienses en nada mas, tu eres lo único que importa ahora"

 **Desde hace tiempo quería escribir sobre Cadence y me pareció un aidea genial darle un poco de intensidad a todo esto.**

 **Espero les halla gustado :3**


End file.
